


a fold in space and time

by necklace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (he's like 70 percent heretic), (lie), BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Mild Language, he's half a heretic but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/necklace
Summary: a rewrite from the originala fold in space in timestory.-He has lives to save and lives to end and lives that don't need saving, but need his help anyway.





	a fold in space and time

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first (and only) star wars fic i've ever posted, and since that fact isn't changing anytime soon i decided to rewrite the original story. that one is deleted, and this will remain up.

He knows damn well what people think of him.

 

He hears them sometimes, walking down, down, down into the mouth the temple, walking away from a mission, breathing too heavily in the presence of sensitive politicians.

 

He knows. He's just never...  _understood_ , per se.

 

He's too angry to be a Jedi. He's abrasive, harsh. He seethes with the intention of releasing it into the Force but knows damn well that the burning in his chest and the angry swirl of emotions in his head never leave him so easily, have never left him so easily, and fooling himself into thinking they will is  _not_ the Jedi way.

 

Realistically, he's punched enough walls in his lifetime. He's kissed too many pretty sentients. He's killed too many out of vengeance, out of pain, out of the need for the greater good. He is not as great of a man as the Jedi will have the younglings believe.

 

("Master Kenobi!" They yell, all wide eyed childish wonder, staring at him as if he's really the Conqueror of Stars they see him as. He doesn't correct them, only pats their heads with the fondness of someone who has seen too many lives snubbed out too early.)

 

Fuck, that doesn’t mean he doesn't  _try_ to be the Beacon of Light he's so irreversibly known as. He has a knight to look after. He has lives to save and lives to end and lives that don't need saving, but need his help anyway.

 

And whatever idiot said that love was a weakness, that it lead to the dark side and attachment and whoever fell could never be brought back to Light, has never seen their former padawan fall in love in front of their eyes. They've never seen the twin suns set on Tatooine, or their grand-padawan grow into the woman she was always supposed to be, or a Nabooian senator fight for the lives of those who have been silenced by war.

 

He's angry, sure. He's angry and rude and vulgar and  _vi_ _cious_ , and he almost let his anger send him to the AgriCorps when he was nothing but pure rage contained in a twelve-year-olds body. He knows this. But he has too much love in him to go to waste, and damn them all if they think they're going to stop him from awarding it out to the only family he's ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at castrumwritings on tumblr!
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated B)


End file.
